Sutra Deck
by SugaMama09
Summary: Inuyasha wanted to be surprised for his birthday so Sesshomaru decided, with the help of a naughty deck of cards, to put a slightly new twist on the definition of birthday sex. YAOI, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story & I do not make a profit out of it. The character's thoughts, beliefs, morals etc etc do not necessarily reflect my own.**

* * *

"I want something special for my birthday"

That sentence replayed in Sesshomaru's mind over & over…& over…& over. What the hell did Inuyasha want? How was he going to top last year, when he took Inuyasha to the strip club, told the stripper to move out of his way & he worked the pole just for him (& well, the stripper too but he couldn't blame her for wanting to watch). Sure, he had the money to take Inuyasha to the fucking moon if he wanted but that would be a wasted trip since they wouldn't be able to have sex (unless they built a place with oxygen & then they wouldn't need their suits but ain't nobody got time for that).

Sesshomaru tapped his chin thoughtfully as he stared blankly at the datasheet he didn't feel like doing. He was about to get off work in a little more than an hour anyway, there wasn't any point in working. Inuyasha's birthday was in two days; he didn't have time to work!

He double clicked Google Chrome on his desktop & stared at the blinking cursor in the search box. Google has yet to fail him whenever he needed the answer to something (or whenever he needed fresh porn to view). He typed in, 'special birthday events' but really just got a bunch of lame links like 'Birthday Dinner Ideas For Him & Her' & 'Birthday Parties & Special Events'. He rolled his eyes & typed in 'naughty birthday ideas'. He smirked as the first five or six links were relavent to his search & he clicked on the first.

'Want to spice things up in a naughty way? Why not get him a sex coupon book?' he read.

Sesshomaru made a face. He did that a few years ago. It was fun for a while but really they only made it through the first two coupons before they just threw them away & started having sex. He clicked back & went to the next link.

'Slip into a sexy pair of heels & nothing else! That's sure to turn him on!'

Been there, done that. Matter of fact he did that on their first anniversary. He wasn't keen on wearing high heels but they way Inuyasha fucked him that night made it all worth it. He clicked back again & went to the next link. This one looked promisi-

'Webpage not found'.

"Oh fuck you" he growled, pressing down on the left side of his mouse pad so hard his laptop beeped.

Alright, he didn't have time for Google's shenanigans. If this next link was a waste of time, he was going to just give up & ask around. When he clicked the next link & found a forum he rubbed his face. He refused to read the 98+ responses to find some damn ideas!

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter" he commanded.

The door opened & his assistant, Rin sauntered in. She'd replaced her office flats with her heels so it would seem he wasn't the only ready to leave the office. "Someone is here to see you"

"If it's the police, stall them until I can hide the body elsewhere" Sesshomaru replied jokingly but without laughing.

She smirked. "Should I shove the cocaine up my bum too or will you take care of that?"

"You can do it by yourself, Rin, you're a big girl"

"I meant….never mind. Your husband's here. Please try to keep it down & clean up after yourselves. You two make such a big mess the female janitors are afraid of getting pregnant"

Sesshomaru nodded, quickly typing in a website in his search bar. "I'll keep that in mind. Send him in"

She walked out & a few moments later Inuyasha walked in, looking delicious in his dark grey slacks, light blue button down & tie.

"Do we have time for a quick fuck?" he asked, only half joking as he walked over to Sesshomaru's desk.

The inu-youkai stood & gave him a lingering kiss. "No. The police are here & we have to hide the body of that hooker we picked up the other night"

These little inside jokes always made his day interesting.

"Damn. I sure would like a blowjob for the road…"

Sesshomaru sat & involuntarily glanced at Inuyasha's crotch. Sure enough, junior was straining against his pants. "I'm sure you are, big boy"

"That's Daddy to you"

"What can I help you with anyway?"

Inuyasha sat on his desk & fiddled with a pen in a little ceramic cup. "What are you doing tonight? Let's go out to dinner"

"Can't. I have some research to do"

"What?" Inuyasha leaned over & glanced at the computer screen, one of his eyebrows raising at the video Sesshomaru was watching of some Asian with big tits getting fondled on a public bus, "You're turning me down for porn?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. He didn't want to reveal he wanted to do some more research on what to do for the hanyou's birthday. "I don't have you saying my name because I do the same moves over & over, Inuyasha"

"But…I'm taking you out to dinner. Don't you understand that means I'm paying?"

"Yes, I understand that you're trying to woo me out of my pants"

Inuyasha's gorgeous eyes sparked & his mouth took on a sexy smirk. "You know you're worth more than an expensive dinner at Pappadeaux's. If I felt the need to woo you out your pants I'd simply sing them off"

Sesshomaru gave him a look. "Inuyasha, don't-"

"Three in morning'. You know I'm horny. So why don't you come over my place…put a smile on my face…"

"Yasha…"

"Leavin' the club. Shawty, hurry up….so we can get the party started & take off our clothes…"

The inu-youkai involuntarily spread his legs a little farther to accommodate his straining dick. Damn he _knew _he shouldn't have worn boxers today!

"You already know what time it is, reach up in the dresser where the condoms is. Baby, when I get it, I never let go, gunna take it slow…"

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said a little more sternly though breathily. Said crooner only bit his bottom lip & leaned forward until his lips were brushing the pointed ear of his mate.

"We ain't gon' stop till nine am, if you can't take it all, baby, say when….make you come over…& over….& over…& over again…& I'mma leave it in when we do it-"

He quickly ran his tongue over the tempting skin of Sesshomaru's neck & nearly moaned himself. Whether it was Sesshomaru's cologne, body wash or just a natural occurence, he tasted so damn good. He smirked when Sesshomaru let out a trembling exhale, his body rigid.

"All night…" he sang softly, "We can do it…all night. Baby, I'mma give it to you all night, all nigh-"

Inuyasha was abruptly interrupted by Sesshomaru placing an open mouthed kiss right behind his jaw on the side of his neck where his spot was.

"Oooh, shit…" the hanyou purred with a shudder.

"You want me to do it again?" the silver haired beauty asked, his voice seductive.

Inuyasha shook off the goosebumps that raced down his arms. "Yeah do that shit again, baby" he whispered huskily.

Sesshomaru complied, kissing the spot again, only slowly this time & followed it up by slowly dragging his hot tongue across the area.

"Mmm…fuck…" Inuyasha moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. His dick was straining so hard against his pants he felt like he was suffocating. He pulled his mate up & over the desk (much to Sesshomaru's displeasure; he hated being picked up) before claiming the inu-youkai's lips & grinding his hips into the other male's.

There were two knocks. "Sesshomaru?"

"I'm tryna fuck, Rin, damn" Inuyasha called.

"I'm not stopping you but you might want to hold it off. Sesshomaru's three o'clock just arrived"

"Fuck" Sesshomaru said with a sigh & glanced at the clock. The bastard had come fifteen minutes early. As usual.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes & sat on one of the two white couches that occupied the office. "They'd better make it quick"

"Give me three minutes & fifteen seconds, Rin" Sesshomaru called.

"Alright" the assistant responded.

The inu-youkai grabbed an obviously empty box of Krispy Kreme donuts out of the trash can & placed it by his mate. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow before the other one did the same as he watched Sesshomaru quickly unzip his pants & whip out his erect dick. He wrapped his right hand around it & began stroking so fast, the hanyou's eyes couldn't even keep up. The display, however, still turned him on so much he was experiencing a hot flash.

"D-d….do you need…uh…some help…? Inuyasha asked, his tongue thick & mouth dry.

"I got it" Sesshomaru said quickly. His head slowly tilted back as his eyes closed, "Holy…shit…I'm…fucking….c-cumin-"

The hanyou swallowed thickly as the full blooded demon clenched his jaw & let out a moan/whine & sperm squirted onto the floor. His hand kept going, pulling more & more jizz out of the weeping cock & his hips thrust forward. Inuyasha was finding it increasingly difficult to stay where he was. He thought about jerking off himself for a moment but then he remembered his mate had given Rin a three minute countdown. He wouldn't have time.

When Sesshomaru sighed, licked his hand, put his dick back in his pants & sat back down behind his desk Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you…leaving a bit of something behind?"

He nodded at the cum stain on the plush black carpet but Sesshomaru simply waved it off.

"Bring him in, Rin" he ordered.

Inuyasha sat there was his jaw slack while the door opened & a well dressed gentleman walked in.

"Pardon the mess" Sesshomaru said when the guy looked questioningly at the jizz spot on the floor, "It seems someone enjoyed that Boston crème"

He gave Inuyasha a look & the guy chuckled. "I see. Not that I can blame him; Boston creams are delicious"

The hanyou only nodded hesitantly before the guy went over to shake Sesshomaru's (left) hand & they sat down to discuss their business. Inuyasha shook his head with finality before he excused himself & walked out. Sesshomaru could be slick with he wanted to.

…..

….

…

..

.

Sesshomaru sat in his car with a sigh, running a hand over his face. Man, that guy could talk; he didn't think he'd ever get up out of there. He liked planning catering events & parties as much as the next guy but when it had him had work an hour after he was supposed to get off, he wasn't too happy about that. The bright side was he got paid that extra hour.

He reached into his glove compartment to pull out his jade jewelry box & opened it. Opening his mouth, his pulled out both of the clear posts in his tongue. Looking for something to replace them with he frowned as he remembered he lost his spiky green vibrating posts. Ugh now he had to go buy another one.

"I don't know why I put up with this bullshi-…" he muttered before he remembered the intense orgasms the vibrating tongue jewelry along with his skillful tongue had given Inuyasha after they'd healed. Ok so that was why he put up with the bullshit but damn he wished they didn't fall off so easily. He put the clear ones back in for now, closed the jewelry box, started the car & made his way to the tattoo parlor where he'd first gotten the piercings.

Stepping into the dimly lit but clean building he was greeted by Kagura, one of the main tattoo artists here at Purple Miasma.

"You've finally come to your senses & decided you want no one but me?" Kagura purred, pushing aside a display case of guages.

Sesshomaru chuckled once. "Still bitter about Inuyasha not wanting to include you in a threesome?"

She scoffed. "As if"

"I don't blame you; I'd be mad too if I was only left with the company of my right hand & a vibrating object"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What can I do for you?"

"I need some vibrating rubber spikes for my tongue again"

"Wow, you're always losing those things. What, Inuyasha nutted so hard in your mouth they came out & you swallowed it?"

"Oh I swallowed alright"

"Well that's sexy"

The store owner, Naraku, sauntered from the back of the store, pushing back the long sleeves of his plaid shirt. "Hey Sessh. Come by to give me a blowjob?"

"Why must you people always try to seduce me? I am a faithful companion" Sesshomaru said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

Naraku shrugged, scratching a fairly new tattoo on his forearm that was beginning to peel. "Sometimes if I catch you or Inuyasha on a good day, I might be offered a chance to join you two in a threesome so I figured I try again for good measure"

"Why do you people want to be included so bad?" the inu-youkai asked, chuckling.

"Because you're both sexy as fuck & I bet you do some freaky shit in the bedroom" the kumo replied, "Speaking of which, how's the old ball & chain?"

"He's at home, probably jacking off to some amatuer porn of a woman who is moaning way too loud & frequently to be considered real"

Kagura dug in the cabinets behind the desk for the jewelry Sesshomaru requested. "Why does he watch women in porn anyway? Isn't he gay?"

"He likes tits though I don't know why; they're just fat & tissue"

"They're great" Naraku put in, "The way they bounce & jiggle & they're so soft & when the nipples get hard it's just so-"

"Whoa don't have an orgasm over here, buddy" Kagura warned, straightening & ringing up Sesshomaru's order. She pressed a few buttons then enter, knocking the price off by ten bucks since the dog demon was one of their best customers.

The spider demon shrugged one shoulder. "I'm just saying. Sessh, if you had a nice rack I'd steal you from Inuyasha & fuck you everyday until you got pregnant"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I…guess that is a compliment"

"You're weird as fuck. Your total's $11.92" Kagura said, directing the last part at Sesshomaru who pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change. Use it to buy Naraku an inflatable doll & a cucumber"

"Ha you're real funny, dog" Naraku said with a smirk, "Oh wait, hold on a minute".

He jogged into the back of the store & came back just as quickly with a black box in his hand.

"Have fun with this. Thank me with a blowjob or breakfast"

Sesshomaru turned it over in his hands several times before he opened it revealed a little box of cards with a pink heart & two cartoons having sex on it. "The hell is this?"

Kagura smirked knowingly. "Take it to your Yasha & find out then but don't open it until his birthday because if my memory serves me right, it's coming soon. You won't regret it"

The inu-youkai gave her a hesistant look. "If this is the gag gift I think it is, & Naraku, you know I know that you know what I'm talking about, I'm going to burn this place down with both of you in it"

Naraku laughed. "It's not a jack in the box dick piercer, it's sexy. I know you two will enjoy it"

Kagura gave them both looks & took a step back away from the box. "Jack in the box dick piercer? What the hell?"

The kumo chuckled again before answering. "In college, I made this jack in a box & attached a piercing needle to it so when you crank that lever, the thing would pop up & lean over. If you had it in your lap, which he did, it seemed like it got dangerously close to his no no square"

"Naraku, you're an ass"

"I was young & stupid, not to mention I was a prankster"

"Now you're older & still stupid"

"Right. I'll let you two eat each other out in peace. See ya" Sesshomaru said & turned on his heel.

"Still gatta nice ass, baby!" Naraku said after him to which he only received the bird over the shoulder.

….

…

..

.

_Two days later…_

_._

_.._

…

…_._

Inuyasha loosened his tie as he walked up to the front door. Today wasn't that bad, considering he had to work on his birthday but he was more than glad to be home now to start his weekend. He was almost certain Sesshomaru wasn't going to let him just sit & chill; no, the inu-youkai always planned something spicy for his birthday & he was sure this year wouldn't be any different.

He unlocked the door & stepped in, inhaling the scent of home. "I'm home, baby"

"Welcome home"

He raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru…sitting pretty, for lack of a better word, on a stool in front of their bar, his legs crossed & his arms folded over his closed terry cotton robe. "Well aren't you all dressed up with nowhere to go"

The inu-youkai smirked. "There wouldn't be any point in dressing up if I'm just going to be taking off my clothes anyway"

The husky tone of voice immediately had Inuyasha's attention (in more ways than one) & he walked over to receive his hello kiss, taking it a bit further & uncrossing the dog demon's legs. When his wandering hand slid up the inu-youkai's thigh Sesshomaru slapped it away, causing the half breed to frown & lean away.

"Restricting me from the goodies on my birthday, are we?"

"I am not restricting you, I am making you wait"

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth lifted slightly in a snarl. "Make me wait too long & I'll take it by force"

Something sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes & the hanyou smirked. Sesshomaru always did like it rough.

"Where are my presents? My dinner? My birthday sex?"

The silver haired beauty reached back behind him & presented a wrapped box. "It isn't much but I figured you would need….tangible proof that I thought of you for your birthday"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow then reached over to grab & unwrap the box. Inside was a smaller box with the texture of leather. Inside of _that _was a ring. The outside of it was black with a ring of diamonds set in all around it. Inside the ring was gold with a strange pattern that looked kind of like a sound wave.

"It's beautiful" Inuyasha commented, "But what's this on the inside?"

"It's a sound wave of my voice"

When the hanyou gave him a "what?" look, he smirked.

"It's a sound wave of me saying I love you"

Inuyasha blinked a few times before he grinned & leaned forward to give his mate a passionate kiss. "I love it. Thank you, baby"

He slipped it on, loving how comfortable it felt on his middle finger (he would've preferred it on his ring finger but he didn't want it to clash with his wedding band). He admired it, turning it & flipping his hand over several times.

"& now that that's out of the way, let's get to the real fun" Sesshomaru said, standing. He let the robe slide off his body & smirked at Inuyasha's widened eyes going down to the edible undies he was wearing.

When the hanyou took a step toward him, his hands already reaching out to grope, he put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I don't have the patience for this waiting thing you're having fun with today" Inuyasha growled, moving Sesshomaru's hand & pressing his body to his mate's.

"You will get what you want in a minute, Inuyasha. Just hold out for me for just one minute"

"You have forty five seconds to do or say whatever you need to before I fuck the shit out of you"

Sesshomaru smirked & turned on his heel to walk into the living room where the box Naraku had given him was resting on the coffee table. As he kneeled beside it he opened & took out the smaller box inside, opened it & pulled out a deck of cards.

"This is not the time to play cards" Inuyasha said with a frown but he sat across from his husband anyway.

"It's not just a plain card game, my love" Sesshomaru crooned, shuffling the cards expertly, "This is a card game you will be _very _interested in"

"You have fifteen seconds left" the hanyou responded, his eyes narrowed.

The inu-youkai shuffled the deck once more before he set them on the table, face down. "Since you are the birthday boy, you get to pick the first card"

Inuyasha sighed but reached over & flipped the top card over before setting it on the table. There was a cartoon of a woman lying on her back while a guy stood over her, his dick in her mouth. Under the Chassis was written in white at the top. He raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru who stood & laid on his back on the bar countertop. "I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here but I don't want to get my hopes up"

"Inuyasha…"

The breathy way his name had been called was a clear indication that what he thought was going on was actually happening & he stood quickly to go over to his mate, immediately kissing him. Gods, he never knew the demon could taste so good. He shivered as he brushed Sesshomaru's viper bites & dipped his tongue in every sweet crevice he could reach. Sesshomaru arched underneath him, his groping hands slowly unlatching & unzipping the hanyou's pants.

"You want to jump right into it, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice heavy.

"We have fifty one other cards to go through, Yasha, we don't have time for teases"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. He was witnessing history right now; Sesshomaru _always _made time for forplay so for him to say there wasn't time for it, he was either too horny & impatient or….well, there was no other explaination. Still, he'd never heard of Sesshomaru skipping & going right to fucking (or oral in this case).

Sesshomaru's hand guided Inuyasha to stand behind his head then he scooted back so that his head was off the counter. Inuyasha was going to say something until his dick was set free of its confines & his husband went right to sucking.

"H-holy….holy shit…" he gasped, hands gripping the countertop.

Sesshomaru was playing no games. He was pulling out all of his bags of tricks, such as turning on the vibration to his viper bites & slowly licking up & down Inuyasha's shaft. That had the hanyou shuddering in pleasure & his eyes rolling closed. His hips thrusted forward without his control & though he was tempted to touch Sesshomaru's body he was afraid if he let go of the counter top he'd float away.

Sesshomaru trailed his hand up Inuyasha's torso, skimming his claws across his sensitive skin before lightly stroking his nipples. His tongue was currently going to town on his balls & if the dog kept it up, he was going to nut embarrassingly early.

"Se-Sessh, baby…I…I…ah shit…"

When Sesshomaru moaned & sent an even more powerful vibration throughout his dick & balls he hissed. He'd always given great blowjobs but this one definitely takes the cake. Inuyasha's hips were moving at a faster rate & if he gripped the countertop any harder, it was going to break.

"Oh…oh fuck…" he hissed, "Baby…b-baby, I'm g-gunna-"

His eyes snapped open & his jaw clenched in anger as cold air hit his saliva dipped dick. He threw a glance at Sesshomaru who was sitting up & had the nerve to delicately wipe his mouth.

"Now you have to pick another card" he said simply.

"You didn't let me finish, you ass!"

"Not letting you climax initially will only make it that much more powerful when I finally do let you cum"

Inuyasha growled. "You have a job to finish!"

Sesshomaru only flipped his hair & made his way back over to the coffee table. "Do you want me to flip the card or do you want to do it?"

"Get back over here before I lose my wood!"

The inu-youkai rolled his eyes & turned the top card over. He studied the card for a moment before he laid it on top of the previous card they'd already done & made his way back over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah that's right, you know better than to walk away from Daddy…" Inuyasha purred, his anger ebbing & slowly being replaced by lust.

Sesshomaru gracefully leaped back onto the countertop & relaxed back on his elbows, using one leg to pull his mate closer. "Take these off" he said huskily, his eyes indicating he was refering to the edible underwear.

When Inuyasha reached out to undo the knots on the side the inu-youkai slapped his hand away.

"With your mouth" came the purred reply.

Inuyasha raised eyebrow. "I'm not a huge fan of candy. You know this"

"But you're a fan of this dick now eat it off" Sesshomaru demanded. Even though Inuyasha was seme in this relationship the few times Sesshomaru commanded him to do something (especially if it was sexual) it turned him on immensely.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but leaned down & slowly ate one Smarties at a time, his eyes never straying from his husband's. He hated the smug smirk on Sesshomaru's face but he would have to put up with it for now. _Some_one still had to break him off.

Once he ate most of it & the bit that was left fell away, gaining him unhindered access to the inu-youkai's entrance, Sesshomaru pulled him up by his hair.

"Good job, boy" he cooed, rubbing his nose on Inuyasha's.

The hanyou frowned. "I did you one favor. I'm not your bitch"

Sesshomaru gave him a look before he licked his palm & reached down to grab Inuyasha's semi-hard dick, which immediately hardened again. "What was that?"

Inuyasha's breath was practically stolen away. He could only pant & control his urge to roll his eyes in the back of his head.

"That's right…" Sesshomaru purred, his mouth just inches from his husband's, "You _are _my bitch"

"Getting…._real_…t-tired of your…sh-shit, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled.

The inu-youkai stopped & leaned back slightly to set his long, sexy legs on the hanyou's shoulders. His eyes dropped to half mast as Inuyasha placed slow, hot opened mouth kissed from the inside of his ankle to his knee.

"I'm going to fuck you raw" Inuyasha promised with a whisper.

Before Sesshomaru could respond, Inuyasha thrusted his hips & breached his entrance, drawing a loud moan from the inu-youkai. Gods, it was like their first time, every time! He used one hand to support his weight & wrapped the other one around the back of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha himself was hissing & growling at the incredible tight feeling surrounding his cock. It was so tight he could barely move. He didn't have to worry about that for long as Sesshomaru set a slow pace, his full lips parting as he began panting.

"Oh Inuyasha…."

Nothing stroked Inuyasha's ego like Sesshomaru saying his name so softly.

Having the inu-youkai's legs up so high made it easier to reach his prostate so he hit it with every stroke, causing the proud former daiyoukai to tremble & moan like a pleasured whore. The faces he made were driving Inuyasha up the wall, though his tight walls were a large contributor to the insane tightening in his lower abdomen & balls. He sped up as the tightening turned to burning; he was so close, it was ridiculous…

& then Sesshomaru pushed him away with his left foot.

"Sesshomaru, what the _fuck_?!" the hanyou shouted.

"Trust me, it was not easy doing that" Sesshomaru murmured & got off he counter. He was getting ready to walk over to the coffee table when Inuyasha grabbed his wrist & roughly bent him over the bar stool, wrapping his hair around one hand.

"I'm not playing games with you today, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked.

"Get off of me so I can get another card, asshole!"

He pushed Inuyasha away but since he did it with his bum it was taken as a sexual advance & the hanyou grinded into him, causing the inu-youkai to hiss & arch his back.

"Submit" Inuyasha growled in his ear.

"Fuck you"

Inuyasha pulled sharply at the silky mane & thrusted his hips again to show his dominance. He tightened his hold on the wrist he was holding & jerked it up the dog demon's back to cause him a little pain. "You will not leave me hard & unsatisfied twice!"

"If you don't let me go, you being unsatisfied will not be the only thing you'll have to worry about…"

Inuyasha grit his teeth in irritation & let him go, smacking his ass hard. "Bring the fucking deck over here so I won't be interrupted again!"

He was very pleased to see just how turned on Sesshomaru was at the moment & bucked at him, growling. The silver haired beauty only gave him a look before he retrieved the deck of cards & placed it on the countertop.

"That's right, you do as your Daddy tells you…" Inuyasha growled under his breath, pulling Sesshomaru to him & pressing his groin to the hard, warm body.

Sesshomaru's eyelids fluttered. "Are…are you going to turn over the card?"

The hanyou reached out & snatched up a card without looking. He really didn't care what the hell was on it, he just wanted to cum! Why was that so much to ask for?

"What is the picture depicting?" the ex-daiyoukai whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes & glanced at it. On it, the female cartoon character had her back to the male cartoon as he laid on his back & she rode on top. He grinned mischievously. "The reverse cowgirl"

He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist & pulled him into the living room before laying down on the carpet & pulled his mate on top of him. Sesshomaru gave the half breed's dick a few licks before turning around & very slowly easing down on top.

"Son of a bitch, ho-holy shit…." Inuyasha groaned, gripping the inu-youkai's hips.

For the most part, Sesshomaru took control, setting his own pace. He moved in a figure eight pattern, his body shuddering at the incredible sensation. Pulling his hair over his shoulder allowed Inuyasha to smack his ass a few times which had his back arching. He experimented with a few bounces &, deciding he liked it, bounced harder & faster. Inuyasha gripped his hips harder & groaned through gritted teeth, his toes curling & uncurling.

"Oh God…oh my God, yes…"

Sesshomaru leaned forward & braced his hands against the floor, allowing for deeper penetration. He almost couldn't handle the intense pleasure that rocked his body; his climax was going to be a lot harder to hold off this time. He shuddered as Inuyasha slammed into his prostate.

"Inuyasha….fuck….."

He rolled his hips back & forth, picking up speed & bouncing. Gods, he was so close his eyes were watering. He had to stop right now or he was going to blow.

"Fuck, Daddy loves the way you ride it, baby! Holy shit!"

He tried to stop but instead he arched his back & rolled his hips in a circle. Inuyasha's hands, which were still on his hips, began to tremble & his moaning was getting deeper, longer. His climax was nearing as well.

'_So this is what it's like being ad__**dick**__ted...' _Sesshomaru thought.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, he stopped & lifted himself off of Inuyasha's weeping cock. The hanyou let out a howl that was very obviously full of disappointment that was so passionate it sounded like he was full of pain (though blue balls are nothing to play around with). "I SWEAR TO GOD! _FUCK!_"

"I promise this will be the last time I interrupt you" Sesshomaru said quickly, nearly sprinting to the counter to snatch up a card.

"It had better be! Shit! Fuck! I swear to God if you do that shit again, Sesshomaru, _I swear to God!"_

"Alright, alright, calm down already"

The inuyoukai straddled his mate's waist again, facing him this time, & rolled his hips a few times to get him back in the mood.

Inuyasha bit his lip unconsciously & his eyes fluttered. "I'm…I'm not fuckin' playing Sesshomaru. For…for real. Don't d-d-do that shit again"

"Stop talking & fuck me" Sesshomaru whispered, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck & pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around the trim waist so tightly, Sesshomaru found his breathing slightly hindered. When he lifted his hips, Inuyasha lined his dick up with his entrance & the former daiyoukai lowered himself down on it. Immediately they both moaned & their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. Amazing what quick work it was to almost get back to the point where you could feel your climax.

"Oh shit, I'm not going to last long…" Inuyasha said, his voice strained as he clenched his teeth together. Sesshomaru would've agreed but at the moment he couldn't form coherent words.

The half breed reached down & grabbed his mate's supple ass hard, growling possessively. His eyes bled red & his demonic marks slowly began to appear on his cheeks as he gave into his animalistic lust. He dug his heels into the carpet & lifted both his hips & Sesshomaru off the floor before he was thrusting his hips up so hard & fast, Sesshomaru looked like he was riding a stallion.

" **Mine" **Inuyasha snarled, **"Say it"**

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but judging by the low, gutteral growl reverberating from his chest, he'd given himself over to his demonic lust as well. **"Yours"**

"**Who's?"**

"**Yours, Alpha"**

"**What's mine?"**

Sesshomaru arched his back hard, clinging to Inuyasha as his limbs began to shake. It was a moment before he spoke but only because not only was Alpha making him feel good, he made him feel incredible. **"Nnngh….my body" **

Inuyasha always did wish his mate was one of those loud, sensual lovers that screamed passionately with every thrust but right now, this purring thing Sesshomaru was doing was the sexiest thing. He loved the slight accent his demon had (since it was not used to speaking in English) & how every word rolled off its tongue like honey. The hanyou groaned; he was seconds away from climaxing.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha's fervently, alternating between that & licking or nibbling his Alpha's jaw, the vibration from his tongue piercings making the hanyou groan. **"Alpha so good….so good…."**

When he climaxed, he hit that lovely falsetto note Inuyasha loved so much, his head thrown back, exposing his neck in submission which Inuyasha took advantage of as he climaxed by biting down on it. It wasn't a bite meant to hurt or kill but a bite of possession & dominance. His climax was so powerful his hips kept moving involuntarily, quicker than before, which sent Sesshomaru into another, slightly less powerful climax.

"**Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Beta so fucking **_**tight!**_**"**

The inu-youkai lifted his head & pressed another heated kiss to his lips, continuing to moan as he pressed his forehead to his mate's. Inuyasha lowered his hips to the floor & held Sesshomaru while they slowly rode their climaxes out & finally relaxed but they didn't say anything for half an hour.

"I don't think I've ever come quite that hard before…" Inuyasha murmured, lying on his back.

Sesshomaru settled comfortably on his chest, his eyes closing as drowsiness set in. "That was nothing short of magnificent. I knew what I was doing"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You better be glad that felt so damn good or you'd be in a lot of trouble right now"

"Would I be punished for being a bad boy?"

Inuyasha sighed as the purred question made his dick jump. "Sessh, I can't deal with you right now. I can barely keep my eyes open, much less go another round at this moment"

The inuyoukai chuckled & they settled into a comfortable silence until they both fell asleep right there on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

When they woke up, three hours later, they grunted in discomfort as they unstuck themselves (not to mention slid out from a certain someone's hot orifice) & turned on a lamp as it was dark. They each took a quick shower (where they went for round two after selecting another card), cooked dinner (close to the stove so that they could have sex & be within reach of the food so it didn't burn), ate it (off each other's bodies) & relaxed in front of the television.

Sesshomaru yawned, running a hand over his face. "So did you enjoy your birthday?"

Inuyasha chuckled once. "Hell yeah, I did. That was the best sex ever in the history of us having sex"

"Except the first time"

"Actually, no"

"Excuse me?"

The hanyou raised in hands in surrender when his mate sat up from his lap & gave him a glare. "It was good, yes, but I didn't cum"

He stumbled over himself as the inu-youkai raised an eyebrow & looked like he was about to get an attitude.

"I'm not saying I didn't cum because I wasn't turn on. It had been _very _obvious that I was. It was just that you came before me & you looked really sleepy so I just kind of….faked it & let you sleep"

"That is _not_ reassuring, Inuyasha"

"Fine from now on, I'll fuck you even if you do fall asleep on my dick then!"

"If it's good enough I won't fall asleep!"

Inuyasha smirked. He was already getting turned on, fighting with his damn sexy mate. "I'll keep that in mind"

With the sexual tension down (for now) Sesshomaru rested his head back in Inuyasha's lap. "So do you know what you want for your birthday next year, by any chance?"

The hanyou always found it slightly annoying how he could barely get through his birthday before Sesshomaru asked him about the same day a whole three hundred & sixty five days away. Of course he didn't know what the hell he wanted right now! I mean…he did but he could have amazing sex anytime so that technically didn't count. He knew Sesshomaru liked doing something different every year so he had to take his time answering.

"Next year…I want to go on a cruise"

Sesshomaru made a sound as if that sounded like a great idea. "Really now? Where do you want to go?"

"The Mediterranean. I want to go back to Europe, you know that, but this time I want to be on the beach"

"Alright. Sounds like a plan"

"But…."

"Hm?"

Inuyasha chuckled, glancing at the innocent looking black box still sitting on the coffee table. "Make sure you bring those cards too"


End file.
